


Pink Chaos

by Ruby_Silver



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Silver/pseuds/Ruby_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is starting to get seriously ill from the metal in his chest, so Loki shows them to a friend. <br/>But who is this mysterious friend? </p><p>Introducing Olivia, one creepy doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone? Not for long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sjutton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjutton/gifts).



Everyone were watching as Bruce tried to get the scrap metal out of Tony's chest.   
"Ahhh" they heard after a while, and some of them jumped from their seats. "It is no use, you are better off just waiting" came a voice behind all of the Avengers.   
Some sighed and sat back down. 

After an hour of trying, Bruce and Tony returned to the rest. "Is it still there?" asked Steve as he walked over to his husband.   
Both of the scientists nodded "Still and stuck" Tony said as Bruce sat down next to his girlfriend. 

"you know" spoke Loki after a while. "A friend of mine is pretty experienced with knives and has helped a lot of their friends with getting things,  
from bullets to nails out of their bodies. So based on that, why don't you try them?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In another place on Earth, a woman waved her husband goodbye as he drove off to a meeting with his co-workers.   
Her blue eyes were shining with tears as she remembered his arms around her. She already missed him. 

After calming herself, she pushed her strawberry blonde bangs out of her eyes, before letting a big smile take place on her face.   
"I have a feeling we won't be alone for long Poppet" she said to a chocolat coloured bunny by her side.   
And with that, she went back inside her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the plane and working their way through the aeroport, they had to restrain Steve as a man walked past them, wearing a iron cross. 

So, entering their car, they all let their minds run wild. 

Steve was thinking about the man the had met. He did not seem like a nazi, but Steve being Steve, had his thoughts. 

Tony was thinking about how different things would become when the metal would be out of him. 

Bruce and Natasha were sitting close to eachother while softly murmuring sweet nothings. 

But people like Thor, were thinking about this person his brother knew, and how did he know him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone were driven out of their thoughts as the car came to a stop. All of them went out and Loki started to walk towards a forest. 

"Brother, why are we walking this peculiar way?" Thor asked as they continued to venture forward into the dark trees. 

"My friend has a slight dislike of being seen by the people who live nearby, so they live in the forest" He exlained. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After what felt like an eternity, they could see light through the tree tops, and right before them, just seconds after, was a light blue three story house. Even from their place, they could hear a voice. It belonged to a woman, or a man not gone through puberty. 

The voice was singing, but they could not hear the lyrics. So as Loki lead them further and further towards the house, the voice and words became more prominant. 

When they were right outside the front gate, they heard a woman's voice singing; London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Build it up with bones and blood, bones and blood, bones and blood. Built it up with bones and blood, my fair lady.

The Avengers were sertain that what she sang was not a part of the original song. They all looked as Loki went up and knocked hard on the door. 

"Coming love" a peppy voice said, but there was something cynical about it. 

And they all held their breath as the door opened.


End file.
